A blissful eternity ( anniversary story )
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: I know its been a while since i wrote but heh i'm back. anyhow this is a story i dedicate to the one i dearly love for 2 years now even though it feels more like a blissful eternity. anyhow this is a Simon x Star (my oc ) story. so anyways enjoy guys :)


Before the story

It's been said that love can be found anywhere, regardless of whether they be close to you or long distance, that they become the one ecstatic drug you only desire. You fight for them and just do what you can to make them the happiest person in your life. Through the good times and the bad, you make a bond that is stronger that makes the both of you inseparable. It becomes a virus that they are always on your mind night and day and regardless you crave and lust for their presence. Their divine beauty leaves your heart in such a hypnotic state that you just want to hold them closely and never let them go. Over time the one thing you desire from them is for their love and happiness. They become the one angel that you just want to keep inside your heart and never let them go and even so, as you stare into their eyes, they become the one that makes you whole. You start to see them as your soul mate that you just want to spend the rest of your life with them. What may seem like moments to you is more of a blissful never ending eternity to you that you just want to live for the rest of your life.

For me, what may be two years with the one I call my divine angel, is more of a blissful eternity just spending every moment with her. Even through the good times and bad, she has been my one and only fascinating yet charming angel in my life. Just thinking about her leaves me ever so breathless that her divine eyes leaves me lost as if I have found such a beautiful world filled with angels. Even the thought of her presence can leave me feeling weak that even leaves my heart filled with butterflies in my heart. Whether she may be close to me or far away, one thing is for sure, she'll always be my one and only divine queen of my life. She has become the one star that just illuminates my life and revives my world. Even with what little I may have, the one thing you'll always do for the one you dearly love is try your best to give them the world, to turn a rock into a diamond for her. Love has no bounds, because when you care about someone deeply…no obstacle in life becomes a problem for you when you are only seeking the one thing you desire in life and that's their happiness, no matter how much life back choose to hurt you.

This story is dedicated to the one that stole my heart away, to the one I call my divine queen, my angel, my one and only beautifully divine star. Happy anniversary sweetheart…anyways enjoy the story guys.

"I'll never forget the day our worlds became one..." Simon said to himself. "What is 2 years for me is more of a blissful eternity to me, one that leaves me lost as if I had found my city of angels" He continued to smile while writing. " It was like applesauce became an anti-drug and her beauty was that spark that ignited my heart to soar high into an ecstatic state of mind. Just seeing her made my whole body weak…as if she became the light to shine life into such a dark world." His mind then began to wander off into reminiscing on how they both met.

*Flashback*

It was about 2 years ago, Simon was walking out peacefully when he noticed an event involving applesauce. "Hmmm….I wonder what was going on." He said curiously as he made his way towards this applesauce event. Applesauce was flying left and right almost like it was raining. With his mind wondering off, applesauce then hit his glasses. He looked around and saw the woman with such divine beauty chuckling a bit. He then gasped but then let out a small giggle and started trying to throw applesauce at her, he had a few misses here and there but managed to get her a couple a times, she kept hitting him over and over again until he was soaked in applesauce. Just seeing her divine beauty left his mind dazed as if he was hypnotized by such beauty. They both took a bit of a break and went to the sides to get a bit of a breathing room but since the floor was covered in applesauce, they skated their way to the end holding each other's hand. Simon couldn't help but blush a bit at her as if he felt breathless just lost in her beauty.

"So I take it that your name is Simon…am I right?" she said in such a curious yet a bit of a flirtatious mood. "Yes and you are if I may ask?" he looked at her in such a shyly mood. "Oh where are my manners…my name is Star. It's nice to meet you". Simon then looked at her and smiled while slightly blushing a bit…."Likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you as well now shall we get back to our little applesauce party" he said chuckling while holding her hand. She then looked at him while blushing a bit…."Of course". Simon then smiled happily, "After you then hun go ahead and hide then we shall resume" he said chuckling a bit.

As they both ran back into the field, applesauce was flying left and right, yet with the little scoops that they managed to get off the floor they began throwing it at one another. Then, they both took hit after hit of applesauce, they were laughing and enjoying each other's company as if it was a party. Hours passed and after a while they are both soaked in applesauce yet they had a blast. As they tried to stand up they kept falling down as if they were barely learning how to roller skate. Once Simon managed to stand up, he then held his hand out and chuckled a bit shyly," need a hand my lady". She then a bit of an idea so she then grabbed his hand and pulled him down with him on top and rubbed applesauce on him, "I still got a few more tricks up my sleeve" she smirked then ran off while trying to prevent her applesauce covered pants from falling off. It was soaked in so much applesauce that it almost acted like a type of applesauce oil.

Simon couldn't help but blush a bit shyly and lick a bit of applesauce off his arm then smirked a bit as both him and Star was a bit worked up from this event. "I taste ever so delicious" he said while chuckling a bit seductively. She couldn't help but overhear so as she made her way towards her pants slid off revealing some black and pink erotic lingerie. "You know what Simon…." She said with a seductive wink as she then began to slide her hand inside Simon's pants. As her hand worked her way down to Simon's erect dick, he couldn't help but gasp and blushed a bit as if he was enjoying the moment and let out a soft yet charming voice, "oh baby you tease". "Really now, consider this payback from this applesauce war" as she then takes off her shirt she then tempts Simon once more in such a hypnotic yet seductive voice that it was just impossible to resist ," Come at me bro….if you dare". "With pleasure" he said as his heart began to race a bit just getting ever lost in her beauty he couldn't help it so he ran and tackled her while pinning her down a bit slowly trailing his tongue all around her neck while slowly kissing it as well enjoying the ever so loving taste of her divine body. "I'm going to enjoy every last bit of this" he then slowly began to grind his body up against hers enjoying more and more of enticing beauty. He didn't care about the taste of applesauce anymore as his heart was lost in such ecstatic state that all that mattered. As he looked into her eyes, he felt as if he was lost in such a blissful world, one he can call his own city of angels. He kept grinding his body up against Star's while continuing to slowly lick the rest of the applesauce off her body and even started sucking lightly on her neck. Her mind was also lost in such an ecstatic state that even her moan was ever so seductive while biting her lip as if a drug was injected into her body as Simon continues to suck off the applesauce from her body. The touch from each other's bodies felt as if a spark was ready to ignite from each other's hearts.

Simon couldn't control his thoughts nor actions as he then began to take off all his clothes and finishing taking off the remainder of her clothes as well. As they both gazed into each other's eyes once more, they wrapped their arms around one another as their tongues began to battle it out. Both were lost in complete euphoria wanting the taste of one another that it tasted as sweet as candy. Their bodies were burning up as the continued to grind on one another. Simon then started to trail his kisses down her body and started to caress her smooth yet silky breasts. He then began to massage them using his tongue and began to kiss and suck his way around them. His arousal began to spiral out of control that his own hands started to trail slowly down to Star's sweet yet soaking wet pussy. Star didn't want him to have all the fun so she then managed to pin him down while beginning to trail kisses as well down his body while her fingers worked her way towards Simon's shaft. "Ruin my fun I see" he smirked while blushing and feeling a bit shyly. "Now now we can't let you have all the fun now" Star chuckled as she then began to lightly kiss the tip of his dick and began to massage it. She continues to caress his dick more and more, Simon couldn't help but moan in such ecstasy. "You really enjoy seeing a nude girl now don't you, especially the fact that you licked a lot of applesauce off my body" She said while smirking. "I happened to be very hungry, if you know what I mean" He then chuckled. "Oh really now….well then let's see how this goes then." Star then took Simon's entire dick into her mouth as she then began to give him a blowjob while getting on all fours with her butt and wet pussy pointing at his face. Simon licked his lips as he then leaned in and started trailing his tongue all around her wet pussy while slapping her ass. He couldn't help but enjoyed the taste of her wet yet luscious pussy. As they began to 69 one another, they both lust for one another and their desirable taste.

Star then started grinding her wet pussy up against his lips. Simon let out moan after moan as he couldn't help but resist the ever loving taste of her wet pussy that he just wanted to lick it clean. He then started to trail his hands up her smooth body. They couldn't contain themselves anymore so Star then kept Simon pinned against the bed as she then began to go down once more and briefly sucked his dick once more…,"now for the fun part" as she looked up at winked. Once his dick was wet, she then got on top of him and slid his dick inside of her.

In the mist of the heated passion, both Simon and star was lost in elation as they wanted the love and affection of each other. Their bodies were starting to feel warmer and warmer as if their fiery love was starting to burn up each other's bodies. Star kept Simon pinned down as she then began to ride his erect yet hard dick as if she was riding the bull. "Oh…oh it's so big Simon" as she said letting out moaning and panting as if her mind and body was spiraling out of control. He couldn't help the moment as Simon then pinned her against the bed and started thrusting more and more enjoying the feeling of her blazing wet pussy of hers. As he then started to moan in the heat of passion," It feels so nice yet so ecstatic, I can't help it but enjoy the feeling of your warm pussy of yours wrapped around my firm dick". With each passing second, Simon continued to thrust more and more with such ferocity leaving both in such a blissful state of love. Star then pulled out for a brief moment to put Simon's erect penis in between her legs and began to caress it making them both moan in such ecstasy. As they gazed into each other's eyes craving a lustful desire for each other's desire. Their lips were locked in a fiery heat of passion wanting to French kiss once more as Star began to slide Simon's penis back inside of her and began to ride him almost as if she was riding the bull wanting to tame it. "Oh baby I think I'm going to cum" as Star moaned almost reaching the point of climax as if her body was lost in such a fire. "Oh I can't contain myself either lets cum together" As Simon as well moaned and panted while continuing to thrust hard and deep inside of her pinning her down and kissing her way from her lips to around her neck. After a few thrusts, both Simon and Star finally hit their climax and laid back in bed feeling breathless as if they rode the roller coaster with such adrenaline.

They laid in bed cuddling holding one another ever so closely, lost in such a breathless moment they used what little energy they had left to hold each other's hand. Simon couldn't help but stare into Star's eyes as if he had found a blissful world, a boulevard of such ecstatic happiness. It felt as if his heart was stolen, as if the more he got lost in such divine beauty the shyer and breathless he felt. He finally gazed into Star's eyes and even though he felt shy, he had the courage to say the one thing his heart truly wanted to say, "You know you're truly beautiful as the moon and the stars shining as bright as a diamond in a treasure chest. With such beauty that is truly as divine as a rose blossoming in the garden that even leaves my heart racing night and day as if your beauty has become my one and only drug that I only desire. As if my eyes and heart only sees one, and if you don't mind…" As Simon paused briefly as his face started to turn as red as a tomato," I….I would…..I want it….I want my heart to….belong to you and only you" Simon quickly looked away extremely shy. Star then giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck then turning his cheek and giving him one last kiss ever so passionately ,"I love you Si," as she chuckled a bit "just like I stole your heart away, you stole mine as well". As they couldn't sustain their energy they cuddled together and gave each other one last kiss, "I love you Star" Simon said ever so softly in her ear. "I love you too Si" Star then whispered into Simon's ear. They both cuddled as they fell asleep together as if the spark has ignited a love so strong that became inseparable.

*end of flashback*

Simon kept writing into his journal, He couldn't help but smile as if he had found the one that made him whole. "What may seem as two years to some is an eternity of happiness for me. Even through the good times and bad, my love for her grows night and day. Through my eyes, she'll always be my only divine queen with such elegant beauty. Even as I look up at the night sky, just seeing the moon and stars makes me think of her and how deeply in love I am with her. She may not even see me as her king or her knight and shiny armor but the one thing I shall forever cherish is her love and her happiness. How she lights up my world and even makes me smile with each passing second I think about her as if she has stolen my heart away. She is my world, my life, my soul, my….well everything. Whether we may be close or living far away, the one thing that not even life can do is stop me from loving her and even caring about her. With every passing moment I spend with her, I feel as if I see my divine angel that I just want to change her world and fulfill what her hearts desires. I may only be a wondering soul but even then it won't ever stop me from loving her and being there for her till the very end. Because no matter what hardships we may face, one thing is for sure, I'll always love her no matter what. " Simon then slightly broke down a bit in tears as he then wrote on the last few lines that he had "Happy anniversary my dear, I'll always love you my divine angel" as he then closed the book and began to wipe his tears away. 


End file.
